


million dollar man

by kaitheuniverse



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Infidelity, M/M, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaitheuniverse/pseuds/kaitheuniverse
Summary: Every girls and boys wants to be his friend, and Jongin are one of those people who hopes for something he couldn't get. A man who has everything in his hands, he want it.
Relationships: Kim Jongin | Kai/Kim Junmyeon | Suho
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> i was listening to lana del rey's million dollar man while i wrote this, and i've always wanted to write something like this but i wasn't that confident to write it ㅠㅠ

The first time Jongin met him, he was working as a stripper at a club named The Lotus in Hong Kong. Junmyeon visited the club frequently with his friends, always starting a ruckus and getting shitfaced every weekend while Jongin dances on the stage with a longing look in his eyes. Everyone in the club knows Kim Junmyeon, the son of the Korean embassy in Hong Kong who's always wasting his time on girls and drinks with his college friends. Every girls and boys wants to be his friend, and Jongin are one of those people who hopes for something he couldn't get. A man who has everything in his hands, he want it. 

Jongin's adopted parents are pieces of shits who trade him for more drugs and liquor, so he ended up living on the streets selling his body for some quick cash after he left his home. 16 and homeless, a man found him and offered him a job at his club. Zhang Yixing, the man who saved him from the streets and the one who give him a new persona. Since then, people know him as Kai.

The underground clubs are packed with underage girls and boys, and Jongin are one of those kids. When he turned 18, he got transferred into another strip club which were less shady than the one he was working for. It was an elite club for rich people, and Jongin was lucky since he was everyone's favorite. He was young and pretty, with his golden skin and plush lips, eyes fluttering innocently while he shows how flexible he was on stage. Everyone likes his exotic looks, everyone wants a piece of him.

When he met Junmyeon, he was 19. He was an addict and an alcoholic hiding behind the persona that people created of him. He broke his bones from dancing, living off of the pills he took every day to numb the pain on his lower back as he spins and slides against the pole for hungry men and women to see. People worship his body, but he felt nothing. The day he locked eyes with Kim Junmyeon, his heart skips a beat. He forget how to breath, messing up his routine and ended up falling on his ass while dancing on stage. An amateur mistake from Kai, and he ended up not coming to the club for a few days out of shame calling it sick.

A few weeks later, Jongin didn't see Junmyeon around the club anymore. One day, between his busy schedule of private rooms and stages, he got booked for a whole day by Junmyeon. A whole day of Jongin letting the older man fucked him senseless inside the private room that he served countless of his clients since he was 18. Pleasing and pleasuring the man until his body was used to its limits. Since then, Jongin became Junmyeon's favorite. Jongin got paid double without his manager knowing it, and everyone was jealous of him. If he wants to get out of the shitty life he was living right now, he got to win Junmyeon's heart. He doesn't care if he's going to be Junmyeon's mistress, all he wants is to get away from the life he was living at the moment, selling his body and serving disgusting men every night.

Junmyeon, like the other men he served, are the same. Junmyeon only wants him for his body, but Jongin was alright with that. He likes him, no, he loves him. That's why when Junmyeon said he was moving to South Korea, Jongin was a mess. He begged Junmyeon to take him, not caring about his status as Junmyeon's dirty secret as he cried his heart out at the man's lap.

"Please, take me with you. I beg you, I promise I'll be good. Junmyeon, you know I love you," Jongin said it between hiccups and his face was buried against junmyeon's bare chest. Jongin's make up was a mess, their clothes are scattered on the floor and the air inside the room are still thick with the scent of sex. Junmyeon cupped his face gently, bringing Jongin's face away from his chest before looking into his eyes with the same look that he always give to Jongin after they slept together, saying "I can't."

Those words break his heart into a thousand pieces, with Junmyeon leaving him helpless and naked inside the room that they always spent their time together. Junmyeon never returns to the club. He walk away from Jongin's life, taking away the boy's heart along with him.

~~~

8 years had passed, and Junmyeon now was the CEO to his family's company, Kim Industries. He already has everything in his life in his late 30's. A beautiful wife and son waiting for him at home, money, fame, what else can he ask for? After he moved from Hong Kong, Junmyeon was a different man. Everyone expected a lot from him. His wedding day became a huge thing on tabloids and newspapers, "Wedding of The Year" they had said, or "Is he running for president too, like his dad?" Everyone had their eyes on him, coming from a respected family had a price for him to pay. With his father as the Korean Embassy in Hong Kong and his grandfather owning the biggest intel company in Asia, his life has already been decided.

A year after he was married to the woman his family had choose for him, they've been blessed with the birth of his first son named Sehun. Sehun was a smart kid, being blessed with the beauty from his mother Irene and the intelligence from his father Junmyeon. Junmyeon loves his wife and son dearly, but his days are spent inside his office room most of the time. Lately, he was getting more busy than usual since he finally got the deal with the Park's family business. The Parks are friends with the Kims, the CEOs for both company are also friends with each other.

Last week, Junmyeon fired his own secretary after she was found giving the company's private informations to another rival companies of his. Junmyeon was furious after finding that out, immediately asking for a replacement as soon as possible. It was Baekhyun's idea to hire a new secretary from one of his friends' friends. As much as Junmyeon not really trusting Baekhyun (a friend of his since college), he accepted the other man's offer. He really need a new secretary if he want to get his jobs done. So today, it was expected for the replacement to start working with him. The resume was buried between the stacks of papers as he doesn't have any time to check it out. A man or a woman, he doesn't care about it.

While he was signing the important papers at his desk, there was a knock on his door. The person that walked into his office is a man, a tall man wearing ironed black suit with a white undershirt looking neat and smart. His smile was familiar, but Junmyeon push away those thoughts at the back of his head.

"Good morning Mr. Kim. I'm Kim Jongin, your new secretary." 

Thank god, Baekhyun didn't choose some random people to be his secretary. The man, Kim Jongin looks reliable and smart. At least that's what Junmyeon thought.

~~~

Jongin was good at his job, making sure than Junmyeon attend every meetings and signed every important papers that he needs to. He's also everyone's favorite since he's very talkative and friendly with everyone. 2 weeks had passed, Junmyeon was satisfied with Jongin's works. His days are less chaotic, and Jongin was good at making coffees too. His work table are always neat with Jongin rearranging his papers when it was too messy, it was easier for Junmyeon spending his days with a helpful secretary. 

When he was staying late at his office finishing his work, Jongin are always waiting for him to finish. Its always "Do you want anything else, Mr. Kim?" Or "Do you need any help, Mr. Kim?" For too many times, Junmyeon already told him not to be so formal with him. He doesn't want his employees to be afraid of him so calling him "Junmyeon-shi" was enough. But Jongin, with a grin said "I'm fine with calling you Mr. Kim."

It was easy working with Jongin but one day, the meticulous Jongin accidentally spilled hot coffee on Junmyeon's pants while he was reading his work papers. The other man immediately put down the cup he was holding and kneeled in front of Junmyeon, trying to wipe the coffee away on his crotch with a tissue. Junmyeon whose face reddened from embarrassment stops Jongin from rubbing his pants, saying "I'll take care of it" while not facing the other's man. The position they were in was suggestive, he doesn't want to think about other things that could lead him somewhere else.

Standing up from his position, Jongin immediately apologized again before leaving Junmyeon's office. On his way home after work, Junmyeon didn't look at Jongin's table like he usually did before leaving his office. The accident earlier was still fresh in his head, reminding him of the boy he used to sleep with in Hong Kong.

Even after a few days, Junmyeon still didn't talk to Jongin. But as the days passed by, Junmyeon started to notice every little details of his secretary. From the way Jongin always leaned close toward him when he was showing his schedule for the day, or the way his pants are hugging his supple ass perfectly when he was walking or bending down to grab the pen that he drops. Junmyeon starting to realise how tanned his skin was, how plush and red his mouth looks like wrapped around the lollipop that he's always sucking on lately. From the way he walks, the way he talks to the other co-workers, Jongin was graceful in everything he did. 

One day, when he couldn't find the file he was looking for, he asked for Jongin's help. He try to act as normal as possible, not looking into Jongin's eyes while the man help him finding the file that he wants. When Jongin tripped while reaching out to a file from a higher shelf, Junmyeon ended up wrapping his hand around Jongin's waist and the other hand touching Jongin's backside. Their bodies are so close with each other, but Jongin's playful "Oops" push Junmyeon's out of his trance, his cheeks reddened from embarrassment. "Here's your file," Jongin had said before biting his lips seductively, looking up at Junmyeon with those innocent eyes of his while he handed Junmyeon the files. 

When Jongin left his office room, Junmyeon knows he was fucked when the front of his pants was tight as hell.

~~~

It was one of those days that Junmyeon was working extra hours in his office. Everyone already went home, and Junmyeon didn't see Jongin anywhere near his desk but his things are still there at his place. Meaning Jongin didn't leave yet but Junmyeon just ignored the thought, not wanting to think of his hot secretary sexually. He reminds himself that he was a married man with a kid waiting at home, and he's going to finish his job here today and went home to a homecooked dinner from his beautiful wife. Sehun would ramble about the things that he studied for the day at his kindergarten, and Irene would encourage their son to tell more of his adventures like a loving mother she was. Junmyeon take a look at the framed picture of his wife and lovely Sehun, both grinning towards the camera and Junmyeon behind the lens during their family vacation last year.

The building was totally empty on his floor when he finished his work. Jongin's things are still the way it was. Before Junmyeon left the building, he went to the washroom to release himself. But before he left, he heard something, or someone's voice, moaning from the inside of one of the cubicles. "Oh, Mr. Kim, harder! No, I-ah ah ah-" 

The voice are too similar to someone that he knows, but Junmyeon immediately left before the voice owner realised someone else was inside the washroom with him. Face flushing red with him sporting a boner, Junmyeon speed walked out of the building towards his car trying to calm himself down.

It's Jongin.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was procrastinating, but here i am, updating this fic ㅠ.ㅠ i hope you enjoy this chapter, and tell me what you think of it so i can improve my writing ㅂ.ㅂ im also listening to Selena Gomez's Fetish while i wrote this chapter.

Jongin remembers when he used to work all day at the strip club, body tired from dancing just to come back to his room at the bottom floor of the club's building. Six days a week, he's working for the club 8 hours a day. When narcotic was involved, he can go on for 10 hours straight to gain more money for the day. Mondays were his off day, but he was too tired to do anything when the day comes. He would spend his day sleeping until noon. Sometimes, his roommate Chen would scold him for wasting his off day. 

He remembers Chen, his roommate when he was moved to another club, a fellow dancer, and he's Korean too. Jongin never knew his real name, and he doesn't really care about it anyway. Chen was a beautiful man, probably older than Jongin with his cat-like lips and high cheekbone. On Chen's off day, he would sing instead of dancing. Jongin like his voice, strong and melodic, singing sad love song in front of an audience that didn't appreciate him enough.

When Jongin moved to South Korea, it was a terrifying experience for him. He's not very fluent in Korean, but Chen taught him a lot of the language saying "It's our origin, a little something that's special for people like us." Its true, immigrants like them were treated like stray dogs while living in another country. 4 years after his heartbreak, he was a different man. Jongin only had one thing in his head. He's going to find Junmyeon. Yixing respected Jongin's decision when he told the man he wants to start a new life in another country. He also already paid off all of his debt with the man 2 years ago, so he had enough money to start his life all over again. Finally, his hard work was paying off.

In South Korea, everything feels so different and foreign for him. Yixing was kind enough to give him his friend's number when he arrived there. Yixing helped him with all the important papers and ID's, in exchange Jongin lend his body to him for a night. Its not like he has anyrhing else to offer. Pleasing men was easy for him,. It feels like his body was programmed for it anyway.

Yixing's friend, Luhan, was handling shady businesses just like his friend. Jongin wasn't fully clean for his narcotics, but he's taking it in a smaller amount than he used to. Luhan got a lot of pills in all kind of shape and colors. When he was staying at Luhan's apartment in Daelim district, Jongin was a goner. The older man was a party animal, going to numerous clubs and karaoke rooms every night selling drugs to underage teens or addicts. Jongin like how bright and sketchy everything looks like in the area he was living. Old buildings, numerous neon signs on the streets lighting up the wet pavement after it rained. It feels like he never moved out of Hong Kong's shady district. It feels like home. Him and Luhan talked in Mandarin too when the other man was not dealing with his clients, but his Korean improved a lot when he's staying with him.

6 months, and Jongin moved out of Luhan's apartment. While with Luhan, Jongin helped him deal around with people. When he moved out, he need to find another decent place to live on his own. Apparently, Luhan's boyfriend Zitao was jealous of him when he became Luhan's roommate. Well, he should though. Jongin doesn't blame Zitao for feeling like that. Luhan and Jongin would occasionally sleep together when they were too drunk or too high to function properly. Zitao doesn't have to know about that.

On the other side of Daelim district, Jongin rent a room on one of the sketchy apartment complex. He got a job at a convenience store in the same district, at the same time he's taking online classes and studying for his college entrance exam. 

He never forget the purpose of him moving to South Korea. He's going to study Business and find his way to get into Kim Industries. That's where he can find Kim Junmyeon. The tuition fee was expensive, and Jongin almost used all of his savings for it. When he finished his online studies, he finally graduated with a Business Degree. One day when he visited the night club, he hooked up with the bartender named Kris. After a few weeks dating, Kris introduce him to his high school friend Byun Baekhyun. Securing a job at the Kim Industries through Baekhyun, he knows his plan was working.

After that, Jongin broke up with Kris.

Since the beginning, Jongin know what he wants. He had planned everything, from moving to South Korea, befriending Kris to securing his place at Junmyeon's company. He knows that Junmyeon was already married, he knows that Junmyeon had a son with his wife, he knows that his wife, Irene is the heir to JH Entertainment. He doesn't care, Junmyeon was the only thing he wants. He won't back down after everything that he has done to find the man that stole his heart away. One thing that he wants, he will get it. He's so done with being treated like an object all the time since he was young.

Standing in front the mirror right now, is a different Jongin. The young and helpless Jongin is dead. He's going to make Junmyeon fall for him again.

~~~

On Sundays, Junmyeon and his wife and kid would visit the Han River together. Sehun would run around the park, screaming "Daddy! Daddy! Look!" when he got his kite flying while his wife would listen to whatever their kid were rambling about. 

When Irene went to the store to buy some ice cream with Sehun, Junmyeon got a notification on his phone. It's from Jongin, and there's a video attached to it. Hovering his finger on the play button at first, but then he pressed play.

Jongin was sitting at the edge of his bed, facing a full length mirror. He was wearing a dark blue silk robe that was tied loosely around his slim waist, showing his chest a little and the end of the robe only reaching his thigh. His legs were spread erotically, with his hand between his legs while his other hand were holding his phone recording his reflection.

Jongin was panting hard as he fingers himself, the look of pleasure on his face was priceless and erotic. With his mouth gaping as he breathes heavily and the movement of his hands were getting faster as he's reaching his limits, Jongin came all over the floor untouched. When the camera was switched to his face, he brought his fingers to his mouth. Jongin was grinning toward the camera as he sucked on his fingers, licking his own come before moaning happily like a child finally getting his favorite candy. The video ended before another text from him popped up.

Jongin:  
Do you like it it, Mr. Kim?

~~~

The next day, Junmyeon was furious when he called Jongin right after he got into his office. After he received the text and video from Jongin, he decided to talk it out with him. What Jongin was trying to achieve by sending those videos and making advances toward him? He's a married man after all and a father to a 6 year old boy. Jongin shouldn't do something so immoral and dirty like that.

When Jongin entered his office room, Junmyeon couldn't read his expression. Jongin acted like he didn't do anything wrong, which irked Junmyeon so much.

"So, do you like it Mr. Kim?" Jongin asked as he tilted his head to the side, hiding his hands behind his back like a school girl talking to her crush. "You know," Jongin said as he walked toward Junmyeon, walking around the table before sitting on it like it was nothing, leaving Junmyeon speechless. "I really like you, Mr. Kim," crossing his legs and turning Junmyeon's chair to face him, Jongin put his hand against Junmyeon's clothed chest. When he looked up to Junmyeon's face, he was glad when the other man looks like he was waiting for what Jongin have to say, not doing anything to resist or push him away. 

"It was a gift for you," His voice was soft, as if he didn't want other people to hear their conversation. "Do you like it?" Jongin asked him again, the way he was looking at him was priceless. With his big, innocent eyes, he asked Junmyeon as he caress the man's chest. When Junmyeon pull him by his hand and kiss him hard on his mouth, Jongin smile against the kiss. Jongin was pressed against Junmyeon's chest, the older man's hands wrapped around his waist tightly as they kissed hungrily like animals in heat. 

Jongin was straddling Junmyeon when the other man started to move his attention to Jongin's neck, biting and sucking his skin until it turned red. Jongin gripped the hair at the back of Junmyeon's head as he tried humping Junmyeon desperately trying to get some friction between the crotch. "Jongin, wait-" Junmyeon tried to stop him by grabbing his ass but Jongin didn't listen. Instead, Junmyeon stand up before putting the younger male on his table, going for a kiss again while standing between Jongin's spread legs. 

The files and papers fall to the ground as Junmyeon fucked Jongin open on his table. Jongin was biting his fist to prevent himself from making any noise for everyone to hear while Junmyeon continued to trust into Jongin's hole repeatedly, only their heavy breaths echoeing inside the room. 

Like this, being spread open by Junmyeon again after so many years, Jongin was in utter bliss. He doesn't care about what's going to happen next, all he wants was for Junmyeon's seeds to warm him all up from inside.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus, i forgot that i already wrote half of this chapter on my phone note ㅠㅠ but here i am!! I hope you like it~

It was the way Junmyeon touch him, the way he was looking at Jongin with those hazy, dark eyes when they were tangled together, Jongin was fascinated by everything that the other man did. Junmyeon was young and youthful when Jongin first met him. His eyes would crinkled with a hint of playfulness in it when Jongin dances for him, or when he was joking around with his friends, drinking and snorting lines and lines of the white powder they bought from one of the dealers that Jongin always saw hanging around the club. Jongin would entertain Junmyeon and his friends, knowing damn well that they only see him as their friend's favorite prostitute. Its hard for him to act like he was interested with everyone and everything that they tell him to do, letting everyone touching him all around his body while Junmyeon silently watch him from his seat. But its alright. Jongin knows he was watching, making sure that his friends didn't go overboard with it.

It was one of the reason Jongin fell for him.

One night, Jongin just finished his shift for the night but when he saw Junmyeon, he decided to join him instead of going back to his room as usual. Junmyeon came with his group of friends that Jongin hated, half of them already drunk off of their asses but their hands never seemed to forget their ways sneaking around Jongin's body. Off from his shift, Jongin won't get paid if he do anything with the customers. He was solely staying there with these disgusting men only for Junmyeon, but his friends never understand that concept. When Jongin refused to let one of his friends' hands wander around his body anymore, the man slapped him across his face. Everyone around the booth went silent when Junmyeon suddenly grabbed his friend that slapped Jongin earlier to the side before punching him, leaving the other man confused. Jongin stayed in his seat unmoved, watching Junmyeon kicking and punching his friend like he was out of his mind, bloods spattered across the floor. The rest of the scene went on like a blur, but Jongin remembered what Junmyeon said to that man.

"If you touch him like that again, I'll break your hands."

A prostitute like Jongin shouldn't have feelings, but having feelings is all he does. Moreover, he was having feelings with someone that he knows he couldn't get if he tries hard enough. When Jongin decided not to get overly involved with Junmyeon emotionally, Junmyeon give him a little hope that his feelings are not one sided.

Now, a married man, Junmyeon still got the same look in his eyes. But it was more mature and tired, as if he lose all of the youthfulness as he aged. It doesn't matter if they have to hide their relationship, having Junmyeon in his arms and his side were enough for Jongin. The whole day after what happened in Junmyeon's office, Jongin couldn't focus with his work at all. He was anxious if Junmyeon would tell him to forget everything that happened between them. That was his biggest fear, for Junmyeon to push him away after so many years of Jongin trying to get close to him.

During lunch, Jongin hides inside the pantry as he worries about what's going to happen next. He started to regret his decision for leaving right after Junmyeon released inside of him, not looking back to see Junmyeon's reaction because he was scared. He was scared that Junmyeon would leave him right after using his body like what everyone always did. Does Junmyeon remembered who he is? Does he realised Jongin and Kai was the same person? If he knows that, would he be okay with that? Jongin doesn't know. He was scared to know about it.

Suddenly, a pair of hands were wrapped around his waist, leaving Jongin frozen in his state.

"I remember you," Junmyeon tightened his hands around Jongin's waist, resting his head on Jongin's shoulder breathing in the scent of Jongin that he remembers with his heart. Junmyeon was reaching up to Jongin's face, turning the younger man's head to face him. Jongin looked up to him, eyes watering when Junmyeon caressed his face while he looked into his eyes as if Jongin was someone important. "How could I forget you." Jongin turned around, burying his face against Junmyeon's shirt as he cried, gripping the other man's shirt tightly. Anyone could walk on them anytime, but Jongin was too happy to think about it.

"Mr. Kim..." Jongin looked up to him, and Junmyeon wiped away the tears from Jongin's cheek, cradling his face with gentle hands. The way Jongin was looking up at Junmyeon with his reddened eyes, runny nose and his red, pillowy lips trembling, Jongin looked so pretty like this. What he did 8 years ago, it was cruel. How could he leave Jongin that night? His pretty dancer, his little baby?

"Jongin," Junmyeon started, and Jongin's heart are beating three times faster. "I won't leave you this time. I promise."

~~~

Walking out of the supermarket, Jongin was stopped by a car. The window at the back seat came down, revealing a smiling pretty woman wearing her big sunglasses on the back seat.

"Jongin-shi?" Removing her sunglasses, Jongin almost dropped his grocery bag when she realised who she was.

"Can we hang out for a while?"

A new song was playing on the stereo of the cafe that Irene chooses for both of them. Jongin knows what she's going to talk about, and he doesn't know what's going to happen. Jongin used to saw her on tabloids alongside Junmyeon, going to prestige charity events together looking so pretty and handsome, a happy family. Seeing the woman right in front of him, Jongin couldn't deny that she was stunning. A perfect match for Junmyeon.

It irks Jongin.

"Let me get things straight," Irene started, her smile didn't reach her ears. "I know about you and my husband."

Jongin kept a straight look in his face. Even if she knows about it, then what? Its not like Jongin cared about what everyone else think about him. He has been through a lot of shit to get where he was right now, to be at Junmyeon's side. Irene confronting him won't make any differences. Jongin knows that Irene was here to scared him off, hoping that he would leave Junmyeon. 

"So?" Jongin replied, knowing that it would ticked her off. If she wants to play, Jongin would happily accept the invitation.

As expected, Irene was caught off guard.

"Excuse me?" She said in disbelief, putting her hand against her chest, offended. "This is my husband we're talking about. A married man, with a kid. How can you be so relax about it? Don't you feel any less guilty sleeping around with someone's husband?"

"So what about it? He wants me, and I want him. It's not my fault that your husband started to find someone else to fuck."

"You bitch-" Standing up from her seat, she fisted her hands in rage. People around them started to look toward them while Jongin stayed in his seat unbothered. If she lashed out, she would ruined her own image. Imagine all the tabloids and news talking about how Kim Irene lashed out in public, losing her temper in front of everyone. Sitting back down, she closed her eyes as she calm herself down.

"What is it that you want? Is it money? I can give you money," Huh, money? If he wants money, he would stay at the club in Hong Kong instead of coming here living like a rat in his cheap apartment. These rich people are always looking at people like him as if he was cheap and disposable. 

"I don't want your money, Mrs. Kim." Jongin grabbed his grocery bag before standing up, looking down at the woman in front of him, ready to leave. What a pity, a woman that can't keep her husband's attention. Jongin scoffed. "You should take care of your husband more if you don't want me to take him away."

~~~

Jongin feel so out of place inside the Japanese themed room of the restaurant. Junmyeon had rent the room for his meeting with his close friend Chanyeol, who's also the CEO of Park Entertainment. JM Industries and Park Entertainment got a long history together, dating back from their great grandfathers working together to build their family business. 

Inside the room, there's only Junmyeon, Chanyeol and Jongin having a meal together. Junmyeon insisted that Jongin joined him tonight, and he didn't have the heart to refuse. Junmyeon was eager to introduced him to his friend, and Jongin was glad that everything was alright between Junmyeon and him even after what happened last week inside Junmyeon's office and the pantry. Since that day, Junmyeon always stealing glances toward him. Junmyeon started to touch him more even during working hours, and Jongin was blowing his boss almost every time they got a chance to be alone inside Junmyeon's office. The fear of getting caught by the others was arousing, and Jongin knows which button to push to get Junmyeon all riled up.

About Irene meeting him a few days ago, Jongin didn't tell Junmyeon anything about it. Irene was intimidating, but Jongin doesn't want to think about it too much. Jongin caught Junmyeon talking to his wife on the phone for too many times, and the woman was obviously trying to gain more of his husband's attention since the meeting with Jongin. What the woman was planning was unknown to him, and Jongin give zero fucks since he knows that Junmyeon had fall for him already.

"Jongin, are you listening?" Looking up toward the voice, he realised that both Junmyeon and Chanyeol was looking at him. He was spacing out for some time, and his food was untouched. "Sorry, what is it?" Jongin said before he glanced toward Chanyeol, who was sitting in front of Junmyeon across the table, propping up his chin with his elbow on the table as he smile lazily. Both of them looks like they're already drunk from the saké, and Jongin's the only one who's sober enough. Laughing, Junmyeon wrapped his hands around Jongin's waist, burying his face against Jongin's neck mumbling something that sounds like "Nevermind," and "You smell so good,". Jongin's face reddened from embarrassment, and Chanyeol's gaze was making him nervous. Those lazy eyes of Chanyeol feels like they were undressing him inside his head, and Junmyeon was too drunk off of his ass to notice anything.

"Hyung, you're so lucky," Chanyeol said as he pours the saké into his cup while Junmyeon change his attention to his friend. Bringing the cup to his lips, Chanyeol look straight into Jongin's eyes and said "Share him with me."


End file.
